


The Most Resplendent Hair

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou is kind of weirded out, but it's Godai, so there's probably an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Resplendent Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Pocky suggested it and lo, there was fic.

It started in bed.

Which was a sentence that, even inside the confines of his own mind, made Ichijou blush. But it was accurate nonetheless and he was a man who strove for accuracy, so…

It started in bed.

Ichijou lay, half-dozing, with Godai's arms around him, enjoying the moment. Then he felt one of Godai's hands in his hair. He shifted automatically and the hand stilled.

But as soon as he started to doze again, the hand was back. It was…petting him?

Ichijou wasn't quite sure what to do with this fact, so he lay still. After a few moments of odd feeling, he relaxed into the feeling. Maybe this is why animals liked to be petted?

He drifted off to sleep with Godai's hands buried against his scalp.

* * *

When he awoke, Godai was gone, but he'd left a tray of muffins cooling on the table and Ichijou smiled as he ate one.

Halfway dressed for work, Ichijou caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped to look. His hair was fine enough that it tended to fall into place with minimal effort, so he spent very little time thinking about it. It was hair.

He reached up with a finger and poked. It was soft, he supposed. With a shrug, he went on with his day.

Godai had only gone to work at a nearby coffee shop, so he was home before Ichijou, bearing ingredients for hotpot. Ichijou finished up a few recalcitrant reports while waiting for dinner, his concentration divided between work and the joy of watching Godai in his kitchen.

But he was startled when Godai bounced by his seat at the table, pausing long enough to rifle his hair.

Ichijou blinked, then went back to work.

When the hotpot was bubbling away, Godai put his arms around Ichijou's shoulders and buried his face in Ichijou's hair. It was weird, but nice. With a mental shrug, he decided not to worry about it.

But now that he'd noticed it…well, it was clearly [the Baader-Meinhof phenomenon](http://www.damninteresting.com/the-baader-meinhof-phenomenon/), but he couldn't _stop_ noticing it. It seemed like Godai was always touching his hair.

In the kitchen. In the shower. In bed. On the couch. Godai couldn't stop running his fingers through Ichijou's hair.

Ichijou finally cracked when they were, well, they were kissing on the couch and he couldn't concentrate on where Godai's lips were going because of the hand fondling his hair.

Pulling back, Ichijou caught Godai's hand and held it.

"Is something wrong?" Godai asked, eyes looking very large in the room's dim light.

"I don't know. What is this obsession with my hair?"

"Your hair?" Godai frowned. "Well, it's nice. Soft. It feels good."

Ichijou waited.

"That's all. Should there be something else? Maybe you should try it."

Ichijou reached out to touch Godai's hair. It was different than his own. It did feel interesting, though. He patted it a few times, then pushed his fingers in.

The strands separated and ran through his fingers like water. The ends tickled as they brushed the backs of his knuckles. Mesmerized now, he pulled his fingers back and dug them in again, scrubbing at Godai's scalp.

Godai closed his eyes and leaned in, letting out a satisfied "mmm" of pleasure. He tilted his head for a better angle and Ichijou continued to stroke.

"I didn't realize," he said softly, pulling Godai until they were tucked together. He could feel Godai's smile against his chest and he grinned into the other man's hair, kissing it softly.

Who knew that hair could be an erogenous zone? Well, apparently Godai had known. There was always something new to learn from him.

\--end--


End file.
